memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Nerys (mirror)
For the prime universe counterpart, please see Kira Nerys. In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran who was the intendant of Bajor in the late 24th century. She was stationed on Terok Nor and Gul Elim Garak was her second-in-command. Kira was also known to have had romances with the mirror Benjamin Sisko, Bareil Antos and Ezri Tigan and Typhuss James Halliwell and alternate mirror Kathryn Janeway. Prior to becoming Intendant of Bajor, she served as chief of security for her predecessor, Gul Dukat. While in this post, she helped Dukat conceal his affair with her mother, Kira Meru. By late 2378 she was stationed on Tantok Nor and Gul Corat Damar was her second-in-command. History Kira was formerly the Intendant of the Alliance space station Terok Nor, with her second in command Elim Garak. Kira ruled over the station with an iron fist, but used varying methods to do her job. She was manipulative where necessary, but ruthless and violent on other occasions, often rounding up Terran slaves and executing them randomly. She did, however, often view certain people with a certain affection, allowing them privileges in return for their loyalty and dedication. Kira often displayed hedonistic tendencies, surrounding herself in her quarters with Human slaves both male and female. In 2370 Typhuss James Halliwell was freed from being a slave to the Alliance by Intendant Kira Nerys and soon after that Kira made Typhuss her consort. In 2374 Intendant Kira takes Bariel Antos as her consort. Typhuss tries to kill Bariel Antos and is stopped by Kira. Later Bariel joins the Terran Rebellion. In 2375 Intendant Kira again takes Typhuss as her consort. By 2375 she had also, apparently, engaged in a lesbian relationship with Ezri Tigan. Shortly before her encounter with her primary universe counterpart, Intendant Kira was elected Overseer of the Alliance during a conclave on Khitomer, giving her authority over trade matters and placing her directly beneath Regent Worf. The appointment drew the ire of Intendant Deanna Troi of Betazed, who encouraged First Minister Winn Adami to assassinate Kira. Winn's associates in The Circle hired Annika Hansen to assassinate Kira, unaware that she was an agent of the Obsidian Order. On orders from her superior, Enabran Tain, Hansen revealed the plans to Kira and subsequently assassinated Winn on her behalf. 2370 In 2370, she encountered Major Kira Nerys and Dr. Julian Bashir from primary universe when the two crossed over to the mirror universe, the Intendant became enamored with her counterpart. She related to Kira the story of James T. Kirk's visit to their universe in 2267 and how Spock had followed Kirk's advice and began to preach reforms of the Terran Empire, leading to its takeover by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Sisko who helped Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to escape. 2371 Kira later encountered Commander Benjamin Sisko when he was brought to Terok Nor by Miles O'Brien in 2371. Believing him to be "her" Sisko, the Intendant was duped by him, long enough for him to convince Jennifer Sisko to join the Terran Rebellion. 2372 After the Rebellion took Terok Nor in 2372, the Intendant was captured by them before she was able to escape. Captain Sisko visited her in the brig, and attempted to convince her to tell him a way of delaying Regent Worf's ships. She did so, telling him their sensors could be fooled by warp "shadows". Intendant Kira was later freed by Nog, although she killed him for his trouble. She was later able to escape the station. 2373 In 2373 Intendant Kira began to hunt down the Terran rebels with the ''IKS Negh'Var'' along with five Cardassian Galor class cruisers and seven Klingon birds of prey along with her Terran lover Typhuss James Halliwell. 2374 In 2374 Kira, with Bareil Antos, instigated a plan to steal a Bajoran orb from Deep Space 9. Bareil posed as the deceased former Vedek. She was prevented from doing so by Major Kira Nerys. 2375 In 2375 Kira was later captured again - this time by the Alliance - and incarcerated on the Regent's flagship. She was later able to escape once more, after the cloaking device was sabotaged by Rom. 2377 In 2377 Kira later planned to take over the Alliance - and more. She was able to convince Regent Martok to let her use the Klingon Ninth Fleet to attack Sindorin. In order to gain use of the fleet, Kira had to tell Martok much of her overall plan of conquest. The Klingon ninth fleet is destroyed in the Badlands after being sent there by Intendant Kira to destroy rebellion strongholds. 2378 In 2378 Kira encounters Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and fell in love with him, despite the fact that he hated her. By late 2378 Kira Nerys was the Intendant of the Cardassian Nor class station Tantok Nor located in the Kelrab system in Cardassian space and Gul Corat Damar was her second-in-command. 2379 In 2379 Intendant Kira crossed over to the prime universe and kidnapped Typhuss James Kira. After intense brainwashing from the Alliance, Typhuss became Kira's loyal servant, personal bodyguard and love slave. Kira enjoyed her new Terran slave until Colonel Samantha Carter rescued Typhuss and was able to break his brainwashing and then returning to the prime universe with Captain Kira. 2382 and 2383 In 2382 the Federation starship ''USS Intrepid-A'' captured Intendant Kira Nerys. Intendant Kira Nerys was in the Intrepid brig for one year then was released in 2383 by Captain Typhuss James Kira. By 2382, after intense brainwashing from Federation scientists, Intendant Kira Nerys was no longer a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In 2383 Intendant Kira Nerys becomes a Captain's personal guard, protecting Typhuss James Kira. 2385 In 2385 Intendant Kira grew bored of the Federation and the prime universe, longing for "her old life" and not wanting to be bound to any man, even Typhuss. In the dead of night, she gave him the slip and returned to the mirror universe, where she returned to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. She was allowed back because, during her stay with the Federation, Kira gathered much tactical information, which the Alliance believed could be used for their advantage should they choose to invade the prime universe. After Kira returned to the mirror universe, Kira was in command of the ''IKS Negh'Var''. Encounters with the alternate mirror universe In 2374 Intendant Kira encountered Captain Kathryn Janeway of the ''ISS Voyager'' of the Terran Empire from an alternate mirror universe. Intendant Kira fell in love with Kathryn Janeway and Janeway remained on Terok Nor for a few months until Kira could find a way to return Janeway to her universe. While on the station Janeway became Intendant Kira's lover. Kira modified a multidimensional transporter device to allow Janeway to return to her universe, although the power required was large. Alternate mirror universes .]] In an alternate mirror universe, Kira was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajor sector. Kira was born to Kira Taban and Kira Meru in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province on Bajor.The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Major Kira. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid in the Denorios Belt. In 2383 Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe. In another alternate mirror universe Intendant Kira Nerys met her end in early 2377, when she was killed by Iliana Ghemor and took her place. According to the alternate version of Iliana Ghemor, the Intendant's impersonator intends to fulfill Trakor's First Prophecy, becoming the Emissary of the Prophets instead of Benjamin Sisko, who was seemingly killed some years prior. Ghemor arrived at the alternate Terok Nor in command of a fleet of Alliance ships, still under the guise of the Intendant. She then destroyed Bajor's capital of Ashalla and threatened continued destruction of the planet if the rebels did not capitulate the station, which they immediately did. Once in control of the station, she moved it toward the wormhole and placed herself in the airlock that would first touch the wormhole's event horizon in the hopes that she would complete the prophecy and become the Emissary. Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Alliance personnel Category:Terok Nor personnel Category:Tantok Nor personnel Category:Intendants Category:IKS Negh'Var personnel Category:IKS Negh'Var II personnel Category:Mirror universe